The invention is directed to an improved light system which incorporates an effective system which greatly reduces the risk of electric shocks and reduces the risk of electrocution by small children. This invention is directed to accessible lamps especially table lamps wherein the bulbs have been removed and the remaining sockets are easily accessible especially for children. In many instances the light switch has been left turned on. If any person, especially children, are tempted to put their fingers into the to the open socket and it is clear that an electric shock will be experienced by that person.